1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved device for effecting deflection of a bowstring from a normal straight line position between the ends of the bow. The bowstring positioning device of this invention minimizes bowstring "whip" or misalignment due to small irregularities in the manufacture of the carrying bow, which misalignment causes an increasing error in arrow trajectory accuracy as the bowstring approaches the bow when the arrow is released. The device also facilitates release of each arrow from the bowstring at precisely the same point with respect to the bow and permits a greater energy supply to be imparted to each arrow released.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, bows have been manufactured in conventional fashion with bowstrings describing a straight line between points of attachment at each end of the bow. Thus, the length of draw for each sucb bow varies and the accuracy of the arrow trajectory for each respective bow depends in large measure upon the accuracy and uniformity of the bow itself. U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,195 to Martin L. Corio discloses the use of a pair of stabilizers with a slingshot device, which stabilizers are designed to reduct string quiver and limit the forward movement of the string in an attempt to improve accuracy. The stabilizers are mounted either on the frame of the device or on either side of the handgrip, and do not deflect the string from its normal straight line position between the ends of the frame.
It has been found that conventional bows are only as accurate as manufacturing techniques will permit uniformity to be built into such bows in large scale production. This is true because as an arrow is released in a selected bow, the bowstring approaches the bow rapidly, driving the arrow before it. Any defects in the bow manufacture which cause uneven distribution of forces on the bowstring, and hence the arrow, will cause the arrow to deflect from the target to that degree, and the magnitude of the error increases as the bowstring approaches the bow.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and useful bowstring positioning device for use in cooperation with conventional and compound bows to cause the bowstring to stop short of a normal, straightline position between the ends of the bow when an arrow is released from the bow.
It is another object of this invention to provide a bowstring positioning device which will operate on conventional and compound bows which are preferably fitted with slightly longer bowstrings than is customary, to produce a higher energy in the released arrow than is possible in the same bow not equipped with the device.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new bowstring positioning device which reduces the length of draw of a bow while at the same time increases the potential energy of the string before release, and the kinetic energy of the released arrow.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a bowstring positioning device which catches the released bowstring at a constant, predetermined point and distance from the bow, thereby insuring a quick, clean release between the bowstring and arrow notch.
A further object of the invention is to provide a bowstring positioning device which serves as an arm guard to prevent the bowstring from striking the user's arm after release of an arrow.